


New Opportunities

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a different outcome to Hogwart's Defense, a young wizard Apparates into the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



> Snippet of a bad idea....

The boy was bedraggled, filthy, and starving… almost as if he had no idea how to survive on the streets. How he'd wound up here, in these sewers that were the criminal mastermind's lair, was a mystery of no small importance.

But… first things first. Nails, skin, hair all indicated a good life, beneath the filth. Ransom, possibly.

But it was the fire in the boy's eyes under that pale hair that made Slade decide there could be other, more profitable roles once the boy was conscious and clean. Here was a fighter. Here was a boy who had lost contact with all he knew, and one who wanted it back at any cost.

Perhaps in Draco Malfoy, Slade would find his next step in having a true apprentice.


End file.
